<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Laughter Lines by mariuspunmercy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204094">Laughter Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy'>mariuspunmercy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Catra (She-Ra) Redemption, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Season 5 Spoilers, Season/Series 05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariuspunmercy/pseuds/mariuspunmercy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They can rest now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>188</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Laughter Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>not spoiler free</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The laughter is heard in the castle, traveling across the hallways. There came no silence after their most recent battle, only joy at their latest victory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the celebration with music and games and cheering, two lovers swayed to a song played by a scientist on a device she called a speaker. Their arms were wrapped around each other, a soft smile on both of their faces as they shared a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing bad can happen as long as we have each other,” one whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other laughs. “Nothing bad is going to happen again. We have each other, and no one is leaving this time. We can stick together. But I’ll keep telling you. I love saying it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music changed from a soft melody to an upbeat dance. Neither girls moved from their position, dancing in front of all their friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Adora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Catra. I’m glad you’re here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of their friends yelled something at them, but they didn’t hear. Their grins reached their eyes, caught in their own bubble of love that no one else could pop. Anyone who went near them bounced away, the duo too engrossed with each other to notice anyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Rebellion have been celebrating their win and freedom from the tyranny that they were once at war with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra and Adora rejoiced in finding each other, and that’s all they needed. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Laughter Lines by Bastille perfectly sums up catradora over the series, ending with the big bang of a kiss and just so much love. </p><p>Also I finished binging the entire season at around 5:30 in the morning. I wrote this around 6, didn't edit it, stayed up until around 7 before knocking out. I'm posting it now, and I'm just so happy for this stupid cat girl and her space lesbian girlfriend. </p><p>I loved this show, and I'm so happy to see everything is okay between everyone. They're happy now. The gays have won, and so have Catra and Adora &lt;3</p><p>Cry with me about season 5 on Tumblr: adoraang</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>